Versa Graia Vermiculus
by Candles In The Snow
Summary: "Just who are you?" Allen frowned, "And why were you in that sphere?" "Why I was in that sphere isn't anything important… For now… As for my name… Well… Seeing as you don't remember, I'll tell you my name, and yours… My name is Chaos, and your name was… Is Vincent Valentine." Chaos smirked. Since that day, Allen's life has never been the same. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**_A few nights ago a plot bunny decided that this story idea was a good one, and wouldn't leave me along until I wrote it... So... Here ya go!_**

**_Versa Graia Vermiculus means Grey turned Crimson in Latin, at least I think it does... Google Translate, so I don't know for certain, hehe..._**

**_But anyways, I hope you guys like it..!_**

* * *

**_I don't own -Man or Final Fantasy VII._**

* * *

"Tell me why we have to be out here again?" Lavi whined for the umpteenth time that day, hugging his coat closer to him.

"Because Akuma and a Noah has been spotted in the area, now shut up before I gut you with Mugen and gut you, you stupid annoying rabbit." Kanda hissed, the half-frozen samurai shot the red-haired teen a dark look.

Lavi flinched before pouting. "Moyashi… Yuu-chan's being mean." Lavi whined.

"It's Allen." Came the usual snap from the white-haired younger teen that was walking ahead of them, climbing up the steep parts of the trail on the mountain with ease. His hood pulled down, his white hair swaying with the wind as a small snowstorm whirled around them.

"H-How are you n-not affected b-by the cold?" Lavi whined again, pouting at Allen, who shrugged.

"I've never really been affected by the cold…" Allen frowned slightly. "I've never really thought about it, actually…" He trailed off.

They walked in near silence for a while. The only sounds made where of their footsteps in the snow and the howling winds around them.

"Isn't that the place?" Lavi finally called, squinting, looking ahead through the snow.

A town rested, nestled between two mountains in a small valley, wooden houses, two to three stories tall.

"What's the name of the town again?" Allen asked curiously.

"Ningues or something, c'mon, let's go get a room at the Inn before we head up to the mansion where the Akuma and Noah've been spotted." Lavi said cheerfully.

When they entered the Inn they were greeted by a dark-haired cheery man, who eagerly gave them two rooms.

"We don't get many visitors around this part." The man told them.

"I wonder why." Kanda grumbled sarcastically after the man left.

They dropped their luggage off into their room before they headed back out into the street.

The storm had blown away, but snow was still falling, gently, softly, silently.

A few minutes of struggling slightly up a hill later, they were standing in front of a mansion.

Lavi took the lead, pushing open the black iron gates, Kanda following him. Only Allen paused, a frown on his pale face as he looked around.

Why… Did this place seem familiar..?

Different faces flashed in his mind. A man with a terrifying grin, glasses and long brown hair. A woman with a kind smile and long brown hair. Silver hair, green, cat-like eyes and a smirk. A young man with blonde hair, glowing blue eyes. A young teen, a cheerful grin on her face and short black hair. Two men, one with blonde hair and a cigarette, the other dark skinned and with a metal arm. A man wearing blue and a cat-looking robot next to him. A girl, wearing a pink bow and a soft smile. A strange looking lion-like animal with red hair and a tattoo..? A woman with rather large breasts and black gloves, dark hair hanging to her waist.

Then, a girl with short brown-red hair and glowing blue eyes, a blank face looking up at him, murmuring something he couldn't hear.

"Hey! Allen! C'mon!" Allen blinked, the faces gone. "You okay Allen?" Lavi called out, concerned.

Allen pulled up a poker-face smile. "Just fine." He called back, moving to join a scowling dark blue-haired and energetic 'rabbit'.

Just who were those people..? Why did they seem familiar to him..?

Walking into the mansion, they looked around the foyer.

"We should probably split up…" Lavi said, frowning slightly. "This place is huge."

"I'll take upstairs." Allen suddenly blurted out, for reasons he didn't even know.

Kanda and Lavi looked at him strangely, but Kanda merely 'Che'd' and Lavi nodded.

Allen walked quickly up the stairs, like something was pulling him towards, he looked left, meaning to start on that side of the mansion, but frowned and shook his head, heading right instead.

He looked through the rooms, but shook his head until he found one room.

The room felt off though. Frowning, Allen walked inside, looking around, slowly, curiously.

Something… Something told him, in the back of his mind, to move a bookcase away from the wall.

Not understanding why he was doing it, but he did it, a door concealed behind it.

Frowning, Allen opened the door and looked inside.

It was a staircase, wooden stairs wrapping itself around the walls, heading downwards in a spiral.

Hesitating for a second, Allen listened to the pull in the back of his mind, taking a step into the room, he made his way slowly down the steps.

* * *

Allen shivered slightly, not because he was cold, but because of a sudden foreboding feeling he was getting.

He frowned, his eye wasn't activating but something in the back of his mind was screaming for him to get out of there.

Pushing the feeling away he walked through the dark basement, pausing a few minutes later when he found himself in what looked like a prison, he looked into the rooms.

There was a few coffins in one of the rooms, making him freeze as he saw one of them open.

Things flashed before his eyes again, the blonde haired man again, talking to him, saying things he couldn't understand.

Shaking his head, he stumbled back out of the room, heading back down the dark, large room, heading towards the back.

Spotting a door, he opened it, walking into what looked to be a library. Allen blinked in surprise as lights flickered on.

He walked through the library, as he felt… Something… Pull him towards a door towards the back of the library.

Pushing it open Allen walked into what looked to be a scientist's lab.

Terror ran through his veins as his breath sped up.

He couldn't start to understand why his body was acting like this, or why it was walking towards the middle of the room where a table sat.

On the table sat a sphere.

The most… Strangest sphere he had ever seen.

It was transparent, colors swirled inside, even though the sphere itself was still.

Gold, red, black, purple colors swirled inside.

Allen didn't even hesitate as he picked up the sphere, completely absorbed into the sphere he didn't noticed someone coming up behind him.

"Thanksss for getting that for usss." A voice hissed in Allen's ear as his eye activated.

Before he could activate his Innocence he was thrown against the wall, yelling out as he hit a giant glass container, nearly shattering it.

His eyes opened to see a large, snake looking Akuma in front of him. "We couldn't pick that up… But it ssseemsss like you can, little Exorcissst!" The snake-akuma launched itself at him as he flung himself to the left.

The snake hit the glass container, shattering it, sending shards of glass everywhere, a sliver hitting Allen's cheek, cutting it.

"Give it to usss!" The snake-akuma hissed angrily, as Allen jumped to his feet, clutching the sphere to his chest, panic racing through his body.

They couldn't have it, no, never. No one could, no one ever could…

No one but him. The power was to strong for others, nearly too strong for himself…

In a haze of panic, Allen lunged away again as the akuma struck out at him, and doing the only thing he could think of, he placed the sphere in a spot on his chest over his heart.

And pushed.

Letting out a pained yell as the think absorbed itself into his skin, he heard the Akuma's angry cry and felt pain in his arm as it bit him.

But the pain in his arm was nothing to the pain he was feeling in his body, it felt like fire was running through his veins, like boiling hot blood, sizzling and burning.

Allen let out a quiet painful gasp, and blacked out.

* * *

"Hey… Hey kid… Wake up…" A dark, cold gravely voiced called out to Allen.

"..?" Allen sat straight up, his breath coming in pants. "Where's the sphere?! The akuma?! Where-"

"Calm down kid." The voice said, and Allen looked around, only seeing what seemed to be a bright, white room.

Something, a man it looked like, with black wings that matched his black hair, sitting on a desk, his long legs crossed underneath him, glowing crimson eyes eyed him, a smirk on the thing's face.

"Who are you?" Allen demanded, unafraid of the person, or thing, in front of him as he slowly sat up, rubbing his arms, a slight look of surprise flashing across his face for a moment as he realized that his body no longer felt like it was burning. "Am I… Dead?"

"So you… Really don't remember me." The thing said, his gravely voice low, dark. "And you're not dead, yet…"

"How could I know you if I've never met you?" Allen frowned, rubbing his arm where he had gotten bit. "And how am I here if I'm not dead?"

"You knew me… From your past life…" The thing said slowly. "And you're not dead because I protected you…"

"Past life..?" Allen asked, eyes widening slightly before he snorted. "You? Just what are you? How could you protect me?"

"Your past life… You spent a few years as a lab rat to a man named Hojo, and then to a woman, someone you deeply cared about, and she put me into you… So you were my container then too… Seems like you'll always be my container." The thing chuckled darkly. "And I'm what was residing in the sphere, as you call it, when it was actually a Summon Materia…"

"Just who are you?" Allen frowned, "And why were you in that sphere?"

"Why I was in that sphere isn't anything important… For now… As for my name… Well… Seeing as you don't remember, I'll tell you my name, and yours… My name is Chaos, and your name was… Is Vincent Valentine." Chaos smirked.

"It's time, you remembered your past life… So you'll know how to 'handle' me… I'll be in touch soon, Vincent."

With that, the thing disappeared, as blackness surrounded him once more.

* * *

**_And that's the chapter!_**

**_Hope you guys all liked it!_**

**_Please Read and Review! Maybe Follow and Favorite too~?_**

**_~Snow._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows so far!_**

**_Here's the second chapter for you guys!_**

**_~Snow_**

* * *

**_I do not own DGM or FFVII._**

* * *

"Hey Yuu! There's nothing down here!" Lavi called skipping over to the long-haired Exorcist, and skillfully dodged a punch thrown at him.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda growled, his hand inching towards the sword on his hip.

"Yeah yeah~" Lavi brushed it off, "If we didn't find anything, doesn't that mean that Allen should've?"

As Kanda opened his mouth to respond a loud crash was heard from nearby, making both Exorcists jump before they ran up the stairs.

"Allen?!" Lavi yelled, busting open a door and noticed another one across from the room, hearing another crash coming from the area, he yanked opened the door and jumped down the middle of the staircase, Kanda following him.

Racing through what looked to be a cave, they busted open the door to a library, hearing a yelp.

Lavi kicked open the door as Allen had let out a pained yell, they watched, Lavi and Kanda, as if in slow motion, Allen black out and fall to the floor.

Within seconds the Level Two Akuma had been slain by Mugen and Lavi had picked up Allen. "It doesn't look like he got hit." Lavi said worriedly, practically jogging through the cavern and up the stairs. "I'll have to examine him further to see if he did." Lavi rushed up the stairs and had made it into the bedroom, setting Allen on the bed before reaching out to start checking over the teen when what looked to be a dark cloud suddenly surrounded Allen.

Sparks of purple and red swirled around in the cloud as Lavi let out a yelp as a spark shot at him, barely missing by inches.

"What the hell?" Kanda stared at the cloud surrounding Allen.

"Looks like… We'll have to call in the old geezer and Komui…"

* * *

Allen got up slowly from the bed, wincing at his sore muscles as he shakily walked over to the bathroom, wrenching the door open he turned himself towards the mirror, inhaling sharply as he looked over himself.

He was taller, that was for sure, and his body had a noticeable difference to it.

His frame was no longer small and thin. Now it was taller, his height could easily rival Lavi's. And his body frame was more like what is used to have been, his shoulders were wider than small Allen Walker's had been, his old body's had been smaller, more delicate.

Tall and thin, with muscles that were strong, a six pack, but didn't stand out, was his new body frame, much like his old one.

Allen examined himself slowly, running his fingers over his face, he noticed a few things. It seemed like his old body had melded with his new one. While he still had his new body's nose, his jaw and cheekbones were of his old body's.

His eyes had changed, no longer the grey that they had been, but they were now crimson. His crimson… The Valentine family's crimson.

Inhaling sharply, he quickly looked over the rest of his body.

His skin was the same pale it had been before he had put the orb… No… Until he put Chaos into his body.

His hair though, had changed, much to his shock. It was no longer white, but the midnight black it had been when Allen had been Vincent, it was just as long and matted as it had been when he had died.

Moving downwards from his face he took in his appearance better… Yes… He looked a lot like he had before the accident with Hojo, before the experiments, just a few years younger.

Allen relaxed before then he felt his breath catch again, as he stared wide-eyed at his left arm.

Why hadn't he had noticed it before now was beyond his comprehension.

His arm, it was no longer the gauntlet-like arm it had been. Sure, it was still black, but as he ran his fingers down the arm, he noticed that it was smoother than it had been. It wasn't completely smooth like his right arm, it still had a rough texture, but it still had changed.

"Ifrit's balls." He gasped quietly under his breath, freezing when he heard his voice.

His voice had returned, back to how it had been before he had locked himself into the coffin and spent thirty-five years sleeping, until Cloud had woken him up and he had joined them on their search, and their goal of putting Sephiroth six feet under.

Clearing his throat a couple of times, Allen spoke quietly to himself. "Good Morning, Vincent." He told his reflection, his expression flicking back once again into surprise for a moment, hearing his old voice… His new voice.

Gripping the counter, tears slipped down his cheeks as he grit his teeth.

"Damn you! Chaos!" He growled, his eyes burning a bright crimson.

Taking a deep breath Allen… No. He was no longer sweet Allen Walker, but Vincent Valentine. Vincent knew it would take a while for his body and his personality to full sort itself out, so in the mean time he glanced at a clock nearby, hanging over the bathroom door, something he hung there in his old life, having had a habit of staying in the tub for literally hours, so that most of AVALANCH had thought several times that he had drowned himself.

Seeing that it was just after one in the morning, Vincent glanced at himself in the mirror once more, grimacing at seeing his hair.

How in Shiva's name had he let it get like that?

Groaning silently, he walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a fresh towel, smirking to himself as he realized that the Materia he had used so long ago to keep nearly everything fresh and clean had worked.

Grabbing his old hair brush he had hardly used, his shampoo, also hardly used, conditioner and a wash cloth and his old body wash, taking a moment to open the cap and inhale the scent of Dumbapple trees for a moment, he hung up the towel beside the bathtub, turning on the bath and setting it to a comfortable temperature first, and started to strip out of his unfitting clothing before settling himself into the warm water that soothed his aching bones.

After a while of soaking he turned on the shower head and stood up, uncorking the bottom of the tub and letting the water drain out of the pipes as he started to wash the grime out of his hair, replacing it with shampoo.

Vincent had to wash his hair a few times to completely get the dirt and grime out of his hair, replacing the last scrubbing of shampoo with conditioner, he grabbed his hair brush and slowly started to work on getting out the tangles and fixing the mats.

An hour later Vincent put down the hairbrush, running his long fingers through the long midnight black hair, which hung past his waist.

After cleaning his own body thoroughly, he turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing the fluffy white towel he had hung up just a few hours ago and started to dry himself off.

Wrapping the towel around his waist when he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror, his crimson eyes peeking out between long strands of his hair.

Frowning, Vincent walked over to the counter and started digging through the drawers underneath, smirking when he found what he was looking for.

Pulling out a pair of scissors, he looked at himself in the mirror once more, before starting to cut his hair.

A half hour later Vincent felt as his head was much lighter than before, as it was without so much hair, having given himself a haircut to match his old one before he had gotten shot by Hojo.

Sweeping the cut hair up and dumping it into the trash, he made his way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom he had been lying in just six hours ago.

He held back a laugh as he looked around the room. Oh the irony. The room that they had put him in, had been his own. Grinning slightly to himself, he strolled over to the dresser and pulled out one of his more favored pairs of pants and a pair of boxers, named brand that Yuffie had slipped into his closet last time she had been over, a pang of hurt flashed through his heart at the thought of the energetic ninja princess, he pushed the feeling aside as he slipped the clothing on and started to do up the belts around his waist, only a few compared to what they had been.

Next he made his way over to the closet and Vincent pulled out a shirt he hadn't seen in ages, one of the black ones he had worn when he had been a Turk, only used on special occasions.

Slipping it on he started to button it up, small flashes of familiarity running through his Mako filled veins as he pulled out a black pair of socks and slipped them on as well.

Glancing at the clock on his nightstand, he saw that it was five in the morning. No one else should be up, giving him enough time to look through the mansion and gather his old items again.

Grimacing, Vincent realized that he'd have to make a fresh batch of potions and ethers.

And phoenix downs, if the phoenix feathers were still okay.

Sighing softy to himself, Vincent made his way over to another door nearby, knowing that it led down into what used to be Hojo's lab.

Digging through the drawers, he found the empty bottles, ingredients for plenty of potions, ethers and even some phoenix downs, after he had found the phoenix feathers, and he quickly set to work.

An hour later he found himself poking around the labs while the potions, ethers and phoenix downs cooked.

So far, he had found his old bag that he used to, and now would, carry his potions and other items.

He found several Materia, though when he found them, he frowned. They weren't glowing as brightly as they had before, and it worried him.

Questions burned on the tip of Vincent's tongue. Why did Mako and Materia not seem as… As much as it had been, why didn't body vanish into the Life Stream anymore? What happened to the Goddess?

Sighing, Vincent made his way over to where he had kept his trusted gun, Cerberus, and hoped that Shelke had put it back after he had 'died'.

Opening the drawer he cast his crimson gaze downward and felt as if his heart was going to stop.

There was Cerberus, but it wasn't alone. Underneath his beloved gun, was a red bundle. Hesitantly pulling it out, after grabbing Cerberus and checking it three times for damage or rust, making certain his gun was alight before he opened the bundle, which turned out to be his cloak, torn and worn edges, cuts and holes, and buckles and all.

Feeling his breath speed up, Vincent slipped the cloak on and started to buckle it. Turning to face a mirror nearby, his eyes widened slightly before a smile graced his lips.

He looked like a slightly younger, more handsome version of his past life.

Hearing a pot boiling he rushed back to the burners and quickly pour and sealed the potions, ethers, a couple of elixirs, and phoenix downs.

Storing them away into his bag he started to equip Materia, giving Cerberus a mastered Fire, Lightening and Ice. Giving himself a mastered Cure, Mini, and Steal.

Shrinking his bag he stored it away in a pocket, attaching Cerberus' gun holster to his leg Vincent slid Cerberus into it, glancing around he frowned when he noticed the files he had gathered, making his way over to the files he stashed them into his bag after unshrinking it.

He couldn't let anyone get their hands on those files. No… Not yet.

Glancing at the clock Vincent quickly strolled back up the stairs and towards his room, knowing that, since it was nearing seven, that someone would be up to check on him.

He barely made it into his room and had sat down onto the bed, when the door opened.

* * *

**_And there's the second chapter._**

**_I hope you guys liked it!_**

**_I know it was a bit crappy in the start, but I wrote that part at about three in the morning so... Eheh..._**

**_Anyways, Please Read! Review! And maybe Follow or Favorite?_**

**_Hope to see you soon!_**

**_~Snow._**


End file.
